


100 Years Too Late

by 01zesty01



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/F, Gay, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Time Travel, Time Travelling Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 23:32:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/01zesty01/pseuds/01zesty01
Summary: Clarke is a taxi driver taking fares whenever she can. She is also a strong believer in soul mates, but despite her best efforts hasn't found one.After one particularly bad date she decides to do an evening of fares. What starts off as a normal pick up at a stately home leads to an adventure through time, taking fares from the most unusual folk..Final destination? Love, or heartbreak.TLDR: Clarke doesn't realize she has a time travelling taxi..one that might just take her to where/who she belongs.





	100 Years Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! this is my first submission - hope you like it :)

Clarke found herself staring into the steaming mug of mulled wine in front of her hoping that perhaps it would give her a reason to get out of this situation. Maybe she could knock it and send the scolding contents of the cup over the table giving her the perfect reason to escape. Her eyes moved back to the person across from her when she realised she didn’t enjoy the possibility of having the dark liquid ruin her perfectly chosen skirt and burning her legs, which she had scrubbed, waxed and moisturised just for this occasion. 

A small smile escaped the corner of her mouth as she remembered her wishful thinking just 30 minutes prior. The blonde flicked her hair back from her neck searching for a way out. This had to be the first time she had forgotten to ask her roommate to call her in the first 30 minutes, and it just so happened to be the worst date she had ever put herself through to date. 

An arm came out from nowhere and it startled her so much a little hum escaped her lips. ‘Great, now he thinks I’m actually interested in his story about supporting an ex with laundry because he’s such “a nice guy” ‘ she thought to herself. Thankfully, the arm was from one of the restaurants waiters and she was being so kind as to top up her wine. “Are you ready to order?” she asked, her voice was deep and smooth, a stark contrast to that of the shrill like tone the her date was producing. 

“Yes, for me the Sirloin steak rare, plenty of sauce, and for the beautiful lady?” he waved a hand in the direction of Clarke, his voice rising condescendingly towards the end. A wave of cringe washed over the blonde, seriously who was this guy and where was he getting his pickup lines from. 

“I’ll have..” she scanned the menu quickly for something that would give her the worst breath “The garlic shrimp please”. The waiter nodded and duly removed the menu’s from the table, giving Clarke a sympathetic look as she did so. There wasn’t any avoiding it now she would have to talk. 

“That’s an interesting shirt” was all she could think to say. His appearance wasn’t at all what his photograph showed, he was much thinner and he had done something truly hideous with his hair and presumably a mass of gel. 

“Ah yes, I knew it would be perfect, this is my date shirt, never lets me down”. The shirt’s main body was a faded salmon colour and the arms were a mustard yellow. She raised her eyebrows and didn’t know what to say. She wanted to say “yeah right” but thought better of it. He must of sensed the silence wasn’t good as he launched into a new topic. 

“So what do you do for a living? Your page didn’t say much.”

“I’m in between jobs actually, just doing some taxi work at the moment while I figure things out”. His eyes widened 

“Taxi work? Do you do anything else? I guess I got lucky for you to take the night off to see me”, 

“Actually Im working right after” she quickly responded. In fact, that hadn’t been the plan at all. The plan had been to have an amazing date resulting in a late night filled with amazing sex. Instead she was literally counting the seconds until it would be an acceptable time to make her excuses and leave. 

The blonde looked around the restaurant for inspiration. Just across from her was a woman who appeared to be waiting for someone. She was sat looking around occasionally brushing her brown hair back with her hand and readjusting her black and gold dress. Their eyes met and they shared a smile. The woman’s eyes left Clarkes and moved to her date and then almost instantly back to Clarke wider than before and made a sighing motion. 

Immediately Clarke felt embarrassed and frowned. For a second, she had forgotten about her date and she quickly looked back to him but thankfully he was mumbling about taxi’s and trying to open an app on his phone about it. She looked back towards the opposite table, but the woman was gone. Her eyes scanned the room but she couldn’t see her. 

The waiter returned with their meals and laid them on the table. “can I get you anything else?”. 

Clarke shook her head and immediately started shovelling shrimp in her mouth, another excuse not to talk. This really was the worst date she had ever experienced, this guy seemed very old fashioned and clearly used the one photograph that somehow flattered him. The sirloin in front of him was all consuming and he too was eating not talking. He chewed loudly and occasionally his mouth opened to show the macerated meat rolling in his mouth. He did smile and routinely rumbled that he would be finished soon but didn’t like to talk and eat at the same time. 

Suddenly Clarkes handbag started to vibrate and a chirpy ringtone noise disrupted their eating. Clarke wasn’t expecting a call, it was probably one of those scam calls or cold callers wasting her time.  
She had a lightbulb moment, he wouldn’t know that. “I have to take this” she said as she answered the phone.

“Hello”

“Hello is that..”

“Oh hi” Clarke interrupted “No really?”. 

The operator took a second then continued “Am I speaking to..” 

“Oh no Don’t worry I’ll come right away” She hung up the phone. She had never been so thankful for a cold call before now. 

She almost jumped out of her seat as she picked her coat off her chair and reached for her handbag. “I’m really sorry, family emergency,” she explained as she took £30 out of her purse and laid it on the table. “This should cover me”. 

He stood up “I, er, right, yes”. The poor man did look a bit flustered, like this had never happened before and Clarke did feel bad, but she couldn’t spend another moment in this hellish date. He was most definitely not the one for her. 

As she opened the restaurant door and stepped outside she felt the relief flood over her. She searched her handbag for her keys, her fingertips brushing against the bottle opener keyring attached to them. She pulled them out and headed to her car. When she reached it and sat behind the wheel she had to take a moment to reflect on just how bad of a judgement call she had made with the date. 

Clarke pulled her phone out and immediately blocked him from further contact. After that sorry excuse for a date she needed to take her mind off it, and rent was due soon. She opened her taxi app and changed the status to open for fares. Surprisingly there was a fare waiting at the restaurant. She almost disregarded it thinking it was probably her date but the name came up as a woman. “Ok Raven” she thought to herself “let the night begin”. 

There was a clunk, the passenger door opened and Raven got in. She took one look at Clarke and grinned. Clarke took a second to register who this person was, sitting across from her giving her a destination was the woman who was sat across from her in the restaurant. She took the opportunity to scan her eyes over the passenger, noticing how short the black and gold dress was. It was quite detailed and the gold sequin’s shimmered under the car light. She was wearing tights and a pair of simple but elegant black heels.  
Around her left wrist hung a blue piece of string with a single bead with coloured stripes Her eyes wondered back up to her face and she realised Raven was looking right back at her.

“Hi” beamed the brunette

“Hi” Clarke returned “Where t- “

“I’m sorry, do you have a twin? Or did you just get out of there mid meal?” Raven interrupted pointing to the restaurant.  
Clarke was taken a back and for a moment didn’t really know how to respond, in the end her mind went for the simple route – the truth. “Yeah, I just had pretty much the worst date I’ve ever experienced, I had to get out. I thought a bit of work might help me forget”. 

Ravens smile got even bigger as she replied “I thought as much, you seemed more interested in me than the guy across from you”. Clarke blushed, had she really been looking over at her for that long, it seemed like just a few seconds. 

“You looked like you were waiting for someone” she said, changing the subject “ Station road yeah?”. 

“Yes - and yes, my girlfriend, we were supposed to be meeting for a meal but she text to say she’s running late and to skip dinner and just meet at home..for dessert” Raven replied, winking.  
Of course she had a girlfriend, Clarke thought. Someone that attractive and with so much confidence and ease of getting along with people. Clarke fell silent, contemplating why couldn’t she find someone like that for herself. 

Clarke pulled into the road and began the trip to station road periodically turning to Raven as they talked about Ravens girlfriend, Anya and how Clarke just couldn’t get dates right. Clarke mentioned the time her date showed up and was actually a different person – her oomate had set up their profile page. Another time a couple showed up wanting a third for their relationship and of course in detail about the date this evening. 

The journey went quickly and it wasn’t long before they were soon at Anya’s apartment. 

“What are you going to do for the rest of the evening?” Raven asked. 

“Probably work through the night, your evening sounds a whole lot better to be honest”. 

“Im sure I can ask Anya if she wants a third for the evening” Raven replied seriously, only the mischief sparkling in her eyes giving her away. Clarke blushed again and stammered not knowing what to say. 

“I’m kidding” Raven finished as she patted Clarkes thigh, “I do hope your night goes well though and you never know, maybe you’ll pick up a fare even more interesting than me” she winked again. 

“Oh its here” Raven said suddenly causing Clarke to smash the brakes and the car to come to a screeching juddering halt. 

“Sorry!” Clarke explained. “Why?” said Raven “I think that probably looked awesome, thanks for the ride”. She opened the car door turning as she got out to look back at Clarke.

“I Know your nights going to get better”. With that she closed the passenger door and entered one of the houses on the street. Clarke tapped her phone and it lit up, she pushed the fare complete button followed by find a fare. She waited and let her mind wonder to the night Raven was going to have. A ping from her phone distracted her, it was a notification of a tip. It read:

You have received payment for your last fare.  
You have received a tip from a Fare.  
You have received £10 from RAVEN.

Considering the entire cost of the fare was £7 this was probably the best tip Clarke had ever had. Perhaps she would just do a few fares then head home. This one trip had made her feel a whole lot better already and she had already worked some long hours this month. 

Her phone pinged again this time to notify her of a fare she could accept. It was just a few miles away but outside the town and she couldn’t make out the destination. Sometimes the app glitches and just showed a series of letters and numbers, the name seemed a bit dubious too “Humphrey”. The mileage estimate was under 10 miles. She tapped the accept button and her sat-nav calculated the route to the pickup. She pulled off following the directions given.

Before she left town she made a quick pit-stop at a garage to pick up a coffee – she was going to need a pick me up before doing a few more trips. When she was given the option of cream on her latte she couldn’t resist. This was she realized a mistake when she than had to put a lid on it to take it back to the car. She took a few sips before setting off again – she didn’t want to leave the person waiting too long. 

As she left the town the roads became windy and narrower, still enough to fit two cars but the trees curling over making branch tunnels only added to the effect of a thinner road. Occasionally she would see eyes light up and dash away as animals caught her headlights. A few spots of rain started to appear on the windscreen, followed by more and more until eventually the windscreen wipers had to be turned on. It wasn’t heavy rain but enough to make driving a little harder. The trees offered some protection but soon they began to thin out and a turning in the road came into view.  
Clarke turned down the road and saw a manor house in the distance. There were stone entrance pillars which made the road narrower and Clarke had to slow down to get through safely. The people who lived here must be very well off because even as she passed through the pillars the house still seemed a long way off. 

Suddenly the car juddered, and Clarke found herself bouncing on her seat. The latte carefully placed in the cup holder beside her erupted as the lid came loose and hot coffee flew over her left thigh resting in a scolding puddle.  
“Shit!” the blonde exclaimed as she looked down and wiped her thigh. She had picked up speed after the entrance way and had not noticed there was a cattle-grid in the road. She slowed right down but continued driving, the pain from her thigh rushing through her as her hand searched hopelessly for something to mop up the mess. 

Clarke was so engrossed in cleaning herself up and managing the pain she didn’t notice a green shimmer pass over her or the metal railings on either side of the pathway disappear. She looked up to check she was still driving straight. The manor house was much closer now and thankfully she was still on the road.

As she reached the house there were a couple waiting. As she pulled up they looked like the most unusual couple, one being very tall, possibly due to a hat, and the other very wide, possibly a dress.  
The back doors swung open and they got in. Neither said a thing. Clarke didn’t turn round but instead used the rear view mirror to look at her passengers. She caught the eye of the man who even though she could only see the top of his jacket and neckline was wearing a suit jacket and removing a hat.  
“Biddle station?” asked Clarke. The man did not reply but instead nodded in affirmation. 

Clarke restarted the car and picked up speed. She got the sense the pair probably didn’t want to talk and so she kept quiet as she drove back through the countryside and onto Biddle station. As she arrived she almost took a wrong turn missing the station. For some reason there was no lighting at all apart from some tiny lamps on the platform. There must be a powercut or lighting failure she reasoned. 

Clarke pulled up right outside the station which was a lovely old station that had managed to evade the modernizing so many stations have been through. The couple got out and the man left some coins in the back seat cupholder. 

Clarke was about to check what he had left but something caught her eye. She could have sworn she could see smoke coming out of a train that was departing the station. She couldn’t quite make out the train but in what light she could see it seemed to be bellowing it out. Perhaps there was some kind of demonstration or historical event on, hence the couple dressing up.  
She leant forward straining her neck to try and get a better view but her breath started to mist up the windscreen and only made it more difficult to see. Remembering, she turned to the back cupholder and fished out the coins. 

It looked like a bunch of 2 pence pieces. “Great” Clarke thought out-loud “cheapskate”. She was hoping he had left a nice tip but instead had clearly left a bunch of coins he probably just wanted rid of.  
She was about to fling them back into the holder when she noticed the design. She turned on the inside car light and examined the back more closely. A man’s head was in the centre, she didn’t understand the writing round the edge but when she saw the date she almost gasped “1831”, she flipped it over and saw the image of a woman sitting with shield and trident. 

This coin was old, really old. What was the person thinking, was it some kind of joke? Or perhaps it was a mistake. She got out the car and headed to the platform. She could see the outlines of a couple of people dressed in period clothes just like her passengers, she couldn’t really make out their faces and it wasn’t really the kind of event she wanted to intervene with. She trudged back to the car and hear her phone beep. 

You have received payment for your last fare. 

No mention of a tip, which usually means they paid it cash in hand or decided not to give a tip. The coin was worn and definitely old but still in good condition. Who carries old coins like that around even if they are going to come kind of history themed night? Clarke tossed it into the glove compartment it probably doesn’t have much value she thought.  
She pressed the find a fare button and waited, wondering what would be next..


End file.
